Child
by Yugicanbesexy
Summary: Warning very strong Yoai, Don't like don't watch. Very strong T
1. Chapter 1

Child

_Hey it's me, Yugicanbesexy's twin author of Yami, Matches boy and Co author of The Slave and his Pharaoh. This is my newest story Child is one of my favourite stories: it has love, hate, anger, revenge, sex, kidnapping and snakes!_

_(Actually I lied about the snakes!)_

"Oh Robin, Oh Robin"

"Oh God!" said Joey.

Yugi, Yami, Mai and Joey were watching a bad Romanic video. Everyone else had escaped by sneak out to the game shop.

"I wanted to watch the Matrix" said Mai sulkily

"You're a girl, you're meant to love this rubbish!" Protested Joey

"No, I love the Matrix"

Yugi giggled. He was laying his head against Yami and the film wasn't bad. It was so bad it was so bad it was almost good.

Yami honestly didn't get it, but he wasn't complaining in a hurry, his aibou was closer to him then ever.

"Oh God, her brothers coming in! I can't watch!" Joey cried covering his eyes.

"Neither can I!" Mai said turning it off.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"Well I can't!"

They began fighting over the remote.

"Time to go" said Yami nudging Yugi

Yugi smiled up at him.

Yami smiled back, but nudged him again.

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up!"

Yugi crawled up. He suddenly heard Yami whisper into his ear: "They'll fight all night, we're alone, feel like doing anything?"

"Like what?" he whispered trying to be annoying.

"What do you think?"

Yugi looked at him innocently.

Yami sighed frustrated. He whispered three letters into Yugi's ear.

"Well?" he whispered

"Yes!" Yugi whispered back.

They sneaked away.

They began to go up the stairs. Yami began to kiss Yugi when they got to the door.

Yugi kissed him back.

It turned passionate.

Yami's tongue filtered into Yugi's mouth.

Yugi breathed out.

Yami cradled Yugi in his arms.

"Not here Yami" Yugi whispered.

"Where then?"

Yugi jerked a thumb to the door.

"Alright" Yami said pretending to be disappointed.

Yugi smiled and opened the door. They began to kiss again.

They lay down on the bed.

Yugi stared at Yami. "I love you" he whispered up at him.

"I love you too" Yami answered. He then considered something.

"What is it?" Yugi asked anxiously

"You have to promise me something, if I hurt you, if this becomes too much for you, or if you have second thoughts you have to tell me and I'll stop."

"Yami"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"As you wish."

They began to kiss again.

Yami began to undo Yugi's buttons. Yugi instinctively berried himself into Yami's chest, waiting for them to become one.

They began

Yugi began to gasp for air.

"Shhhh" Yami whispered stroking Yugi's cheek.

Yugi giggled, he wasn't used to this treatment.

The hard stuff began.

Yugi clutched hold of Yami.

Yami stroked Yugi's leg with his foot.

Yugi gasped for air.

It was so hot.

Yami began to lick Yugi's collar bone. Yugi began to breathe harder. Yami began to stroke Yugi's bare side.

The earth, to Yugi, felt like it was spinning and the walls were melting. It felt nice.

Yami brought himself away.

Yugi shivered as the sudden warmth left him.

Yami put the blanket around them both. He gently kissed Yugi's forehead.

Yugi smiled and fell asleep, utterly dead to the world.

Inside Yugi was a different story…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yugi grabbed hold of the toilet and was sick again. He groaned as he held on to the seat for balance and waited for the world to stop spinning.

A tapping on the door told him he wasn't alone.

"You done yet Yug?" called Joey on the other side of the door.

"One moment" Yugi called back finding his voice "I just need some water"

Yugi had been sick for the past two weeks, it defiantly wasn't food poisoning.

Yugi sighed and massaged his temples, he felt like road kill.

"You done yet, its just one of us need to use the little boy's room before lunch!" Joey called angrily.

"Joey, I've got a bleeding headache, I've been sick for two weeks straight and I'm tiered, but that's ok because you need the bath room" Yugi called back furiously.

"Maybe your pregnant" Joey called sulking.

Yugi froze. He was positive Joey was joking but…

He stared down at his stomach.

No, he had to be sure.

Mai and the other girls had pregnancy tests in the cupboard, just in case.

He got one down and stared at the instructions: blue plus, positive. Pink minus, negative.

Maybe it wouldn't work because he was a boy. But he had to know.

He did what he had to do on the stick and waited.

"1 minute" it said on the box but he nearly waited 5.

"Are you done yet?" Joey called again.

"I've got to see" Yugi muttered.

He took a deep breath and looked.

A little blue plus smiled up at him.

"No" Yugi whispered desperately

He took another test then another, Red, blue plus, pregnant, every time the same answer.

"Yugi if you don't come out I'll break the door down!" Joey called, he had finally had enough.

Yugi panicked, he put the tests and the boxes in the bin and ran out.

"There it is" said the doctor pointing at the screen.

Yugi stared at the dot on the screen. That couldn't be it.

"Now" said the doctor turning around. "Don't eat any high risk foods like eggs or cheese, and come back for another scan in a month to check everything if fine. Also it might be wise to get your partner involved."

Yugi began to redo his top, holding back the tears. Get his partner involved?

"Yami" Yugi whispered behind the door.

"Yugi, are okay?" Yami asked worriedly. Yugi looked very pale and starry eyed.

"Yami, you'd better sit down" Yugi said letting him into his room.

"I'm fine"

"No I'm serious"

"Yugi, what's wrong?"

Yugi took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant" he said trying to make it sound as if it was no biggy. "I'm pregnant" when he said it that time it felt heavier then a tone of bricks.

Yami stared at him; this was the last thing he was expecting.

"I'm pregnant" said Yugi breaking down.

"Come here" Yami whispered

Yugi fell into Yami's arms, and cried into his chest.

"Shhhhhh" whispered Yami rocking him backwards and forwards.

Yugi cried for a long time.

"Poor little Aibou" Yami whispered, he then added just in case "I take it I'm the father"

Yugi nodded through the tears.

"Do you want it?" he asked holding Yugi's face in his hands.

"I don't know" Yugi sobbed.

"Yugi, if this is a blessing from Ra then I think we should keep it"

"Yami, what if it's a girl? Having two dads when you're going through puberty not going to be good for her."

"Well, the girls could help."

"But Yami I don't even know if I'm ready to be a dad"

"I'm not either" sighed Yami. "But the main question is, can we give it a good life?"

"I don't know, I think that if we could in theory give it a proper life, but I'm not sure about a good one."

"Well then, if you don't want to get ride of it what are you thinking of?"

"I don't something like adoption."

"You sure?" Yami asked slowly

"Yeah. 100%"

"Alright, but what if you change your mind?"

"I don't think I will."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"How many months are you?" asked Yami as they walked down the stairs.

"1 month and 2 weeks apparently" Yugi said following

"Really?"

"Yes, why?"

"It's just; I can hear a heart beat"

"Yami you can't possibly, only when I'm ten weeks in"

"I can hear it" Yami insisted. (One of the many perks of being an ancient spirit, like Yami, is getting 20/20 hearing)

"You can hear mine" Yugi said a little unsure now.

"No, it's too fast and watery" Yami said sternly knowing he was right.

"Are you saying I could be 10 weeks or more?" Yugi asked slowly.

"Lift up your top" Yami said suddenly

"What!" Yugi cried stunned

"Lift it up" Yami repeated

"But…" Yugi began blushing

"Yugi it's nothing I haven't seen before."

Yugi blushed harder, but this wasn't negotiable, carefully he lifted up his top. He almost screamed. He was just getting a bulge. It wasn't big but it was there.

"Ok" said Yami finally "That's nothing I've seen before!"

Yugi frowned but still stared.

Yami put his hands carefully on Yugi's stomach. "Hmmmm." He muttered "Have you been tiered lately?"

"Yes but that's normal" Yugi said quietly

Yami thought "It looks like the baby needs DNA and energy from you from you, which means it's going to develop faster. So now instead of 36 weeks we're looking at 18 or so until it's ready to come out."

"What?" said Yugi this was too much. The world was suddenly fainted.

"You'll have to tell me what your craving and what you can't eat." Said Yami stroking Yugi's forehead.

"Nothings kicked in yet" said Yugi smiling up at him.

They were in their room; Yami had put Yugi to bed. Ever since the gang had moved in with each other one of the many rules was sharing. Yami and Yugi straight away had said they wanted to share and since no one had figured out they were in a serious relationship they agreed.

"Do you want to tell them?" Yami asked.

"Not until I'm 3 months, or 15 weeks, whatever.

"You know we really shouldn't call it "It" anymore, more like "foetus" or "baby".

"What, when it's born or now?"

"You little!" said Yami beginning to tickle him. That was one weakness Yugi had that Yami could use to his advantage.

"Baby on board! Baby on board!" Yugi cried through the laughter.

"Alright." Said Yami letting him go "Even I have a heart!"

Yugi giggled trying, desperately trying to stop.

Yami smiled at him.

"Yami?"

"What?"

"Can I have a French croissant with marmite?" Yugi asked

Yami laughed "Some people like to establish how they feel about each other, but you know it's nicer to come out with the requests!"

"Sorry"

Yami sighed "Can those eyes get any bigger!?... Alright I'll get you something" said Yami rolling his eyes.

"It feels too weird" Yugi whispered.

"We'll be gone in half an hour or less and everyone will go back to there business as though we were never here!" Yami whispered back.

They were at the hospital.

"You didn't have to come" Yugi muttered.

"I wanted to, plus I needed to be sure you went."

"Thanks!"

"No problem!"

"Mr Mouto" the nurse called.

"Yami no matter what they ask or I do just go with it and don't get involved" Yugi hissed as they went in.

"Yes, your majesty" said Yami sarcastically.

"Right you two sit down and I'll be with you both in a second" said the doctor his back to them.

Yami sat down on a chair and half expected Yugi to sit in the chair next to him but Yugi sat on the table, Yami stared a little but remembered what Yugi had said.

"So" said the doctor turning round "How many months are you?"

"A couple" Yugi answered.

"Do you have a blank tape?" asked the doctor turning round to get the equipment ready.

"Err…" said Yugi worriedly.

"Here" said Yami giving it to him.

"Right lie down and we'll get started."

Yugi lay down and the doctor squirted some gel on his stomach. "That's quite warm" Yugi noticed.

Yugi was certain Yami's eyes widened but he stuck to his guns and said nothing.

"There it is" said the doctor pointing to an anonymous shape.

"Where?" Yugi asked

"That is the head and that's the heart"

"Amazing how it had a heart beat already" Yami whispered.

Yugi smiled at him.

"Do you to want to know what it is?" asked the doctor.

"No, I want to wait"

Yami opened his mouth.

"We both do" said Yugi sternly

Yami sighed "Yes"

"I think that's its head" said Yugi pointing to the photograph.

"No that's its hair" Yami protested.

"Yami, it's inside me, I should know"

"Yeah, but I can tell!"

"Shut up!"

Yami kissed him. "Don't try to sweeten me up!" Yugi said smiling.

There was a sudden knock on their bedroom door. "Guys" said Joey "Mind if I crash here?"

"I thought you were sharing with Mai" Yami said suspiciously.

"She kicked me out."

"Fine"

"But I should warn you two I eat the pillow" Joey said dumping his stuff in.

"Yeah, but I kick" Yami warned

"And I have bad dreams" Yugi added

"Great, we're never gonna get any sleep" said Joey in a old and tiered way.

"I don't kick hard and if Yugi wakes up all you need to do is give him a cuddle" said Yami

"Great I thought it would be manly in here, but you two are softies, I'd even go as far as to say you two are gay!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Snore. Breathe. Snore. Breathe. SNORE. BREATHE. SNORE! BREATHE! Kick.

Yugi jerked awake. "Yami" he whispered shaking him.

"What?" Yami asked still half asleep.

"It's kicking"

Yami smiled dreamily at him placing a hand on Yugi's stomach.

Joey snored loudly in the background, something about spiders, ruining the mood.

"We ought to think about names" Yami whispered so Joey wouldn't hear.

"We should have asked what we're having" Yugi whispered stroking his stomach.

"We'll know soon enough" Yami whispered back.

Joey snorted.

Yugi covered his ears "He's giving me a headache" he whimpered.

"Come here" Yami whispered pulling him closer to him.

Yugi berried himself into Yami.

Joey snored loudly drawl going down his face. He gurgled.

"And I wonder why Mai kicked him out!" Yami said sarcastically.

"Possibly for peace and quiet" Yugi whispered smiling.

"Shhhhh" Yami whispered putting a finger to his lips.

He nudged Joey. "Huhhh, huner, ner?" Joey muttered.

Yugi giggled quietly.

Yami stealthily pushed Joey off the bed.

"Huh, Mai, cherry pies" he muttered going back to sleep.

Both Yugi and Yami began quietly laughing.

"#How much is that doggie in the window? The one with the waggly tail#"

"Joey, what time is it?" Yami asked waking up.

"5:30"

"AM?!"

"Yep!"

"What are you doing?"

"I told you I wake up early"

"Yeah but I thought at 6:30 at least, and what's with the singing?"

"It's the only way to pass the time"

"Can't you sing a little quieter Yugi's sleeping"

"No! #I know a song that can get on your nerves! Get on your nerves! Got on your nerves! #"

Yami growled and placed the pillow over his face. It didn't work he could still hear Joey's terrible singing. "Poor Mai" he muttered to himself. No wonder she had been so crabby lately.

He looked at Yugi, somehow he was still sleeping.

"Yugi" Yami whispered.

Yugi stirred. He then heard the noise. He groaned. "What time is it?" he whispered.

"5:30 apparently"

Yugi groaned again.

"How is it" Yami asked trying to be social.

"Tiered, it's been kicking me all night."

"I'm going to get rid of Joey"

"Here, here!" Yugi whispered

"I heard that!"

"Good!" Yami called

"Come on guys I've got nowhere else to go."

"I can think of a few places!" Yami said sarcastically.

"Can you two be quiet please, I've got a headache" Yugi groaned

"Sorry, you sleep" He said pointing at Joey "And you might stay here another night"

"Ok, Ok, Mr Bossy!"

"Yugi, did you get any sleep?"

"Can't remember"

"Come here" Yami whispered putting his arms around him.

"Oh!" Yugi whispered making Yami jump.

"What?" Yami asked trying not to sound annoyed.

"The baby has hiccups"

"Can I see?" asked Yami a little unsure.

"Of course" said Yugi grabbing Yami's hand and placing it at the exact spot.

"Wow" whispered Yami moving his hand around to see if he could feel it better.

Joey raised his head "Heh, Heh, throw me out will you!" He got his mobile out and texted "King of Games Pregnant!!!:0" now to send to every phone… "Nation or World" he muttered to himself. "Let's try Universe!"

Send.

Bakura raised his phone "New message" he smiled horribly.

Seto raised his phone "New message" he smiled horribly.

Marik raised his phone "New message" he smiled horribly.

Dartz raised his phone "New message" he smiled horribly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You're pregnant" shouted Joey triumphantly to Yugi and Yami in front of everyone.

Yugi looked down.

Yami didn't, he didn't feel he had anything to be ashamed of. But then again he had gotten Yugi in this… He looked down.

Tea looked like something had broken in her mind. Ryoh, Mai and Grandpa began to tape their feet waiting for an explanation.

Yugi sighed "I'm pregnant" he whispered admitting the truth.

"And I'm the father" Yami admitted, no way was Yugi taking all the credit.

Grandpa looked like he was going to explode! He turned on Yami. "How long?" he whispered dangerously.

"How long- what?" Yami asked

"How long have you been F****** my Grandson?" he yelled

"GRANDPA! Young ears!" Yugi cried desperately.

"That's it" Yami thought "I'm dead!"

"Well?" Grandpa asked turning on Yami again.

Yami thought hard counting with his fingers how many times they had done it, that only seemed to make matters worse. Yami looked at their shocked faces. "Three" he whispered

Grandpa's face got redder and redder. "I'm gonna die now" Yami whispered he had one last card to play. "I didn't want to hurt anyone; I did it because I love him."

"And we are thinking of adoption" Yugi put in.

Everyone was silent.

"Alright, but come within a foot of my grandson again and I'm calling the police" Grandpa growled at Yami

"You're very kind" Yami whispered.

"Well" said Yami putting some water on the café table for himself and a hot chocolate without cream, or marshmallows for Yugi. "That could have gone worse" He commented putting a packet of chocolate drops in the hot chocolate and passed towards Yugi.

"That could have gone better" Yugi whispered sipping it.

They were in the café around the corner because they couldn't show their faces at home.

"Did you see the way Grandpa looked at me? It was as though I was a prostitute" he whispered starting to cry.

"It's okay" Yami whispered stroking Yugi's arm "Just a couple more months."

"I don't want this baby" Yugi whispered.

"I know, that's way we agreed on adoption"

"No, I wish I wasn't having this baby" Yugi whispered "I was just too weak and stupid to get rid of it"

"Don't say that!"

"I'm going home" Yugi whispered putting his drink down "I'm gonna lie down."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"I'm not helpless!" Yugi shouted at him.

Yami looked down.

Yugi got his coat rapped it around himself and walked home.

It was only 9:30 but it was still dark and the place was deserted no cars, people or lights, except the street lamps.

A vehicle came round the corner. Yugi didn't know or care what it was; it could have been a motor bike to a van.

It stopped behind him. People began to walk behind him.

Maybe he should go back and apologise to Yami.

The footsteps became louder.

Maybe Grandpa might forgive him.

The footsteps came closer.

He was beginning to wish he had finished the hot chocolate.

The steps were running.

He turned around.

Someone grabbed him and put a handkerchief over his mouth and nose. The chloroform was so strong it almost stung his eyes. Yugi felt himself go limp.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where did you last see him?" Grandpa demanded.

"I told you, 7 hours ago" Yami protested.

"Why didn't you look after him" he screamed.

"Hey, he told me to leave him alone what's your excuse?"

Grandpa looked down. The phone rang, Yami grabbed it. "Hello?" he asked

"Hello Pharaoh" said the voice coming out of the phone.

"Where's Yugi?"

"Later… we need to talk. You humiliated me and now I want revenge."

"How?"

"Duel under the bridge otherwise I perform a certain operation, lets see how dangerous is backstreet abortions? Very? Or extremely?"

Yami growled.

"Tommow, midnight, under the bridge, you know which, be there."

He hung up.

"What asked Ryoh he then reassessed the question "What do they want?"

"A Duel" Yami whispered.

Yami was shuffling his deck, he had put more then ever faith in the heart of the cards. Joey had lent him the red eyes black dragon, to make up for everything.

"Hey" said a voice from the end of the room. It was Yugi's Grandpa. "How's the deck?" he asked trying to be casual.

"Feels weird shuffling again" said Yami. After Yugi was taken by Dartz Yami had swore to never duel again until his Yugi was safe again, and if anyone ever asked he just said "I'm getting too old!"

"Look, I might have been a bit hard on you lately so I want you to have this."

Yami looked at the card "The blue eyes white dragon" he read.

"Promise me you'll bring him home"

"I promise" Yami whispered

Grandpa walked away. Yami went back to shuffling, but his hands were shaking now.

Yami sat down on the bed, 10:30, midnight duel starts. He moistened his lips. Yami put his head on the pillow, he wasn't sure he could do this. He remembered something. He picked up the scan pictures up. It had only been taken a couple of days ago but it felt like years.

(_Sorry for such a short chapter but the next one is really long and good, I promise_)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I would like to donate this chapter to my best friend Becky for giving me the Yu-Gi-Oh hand book, which with out it this Duel wouldn't have been possible. Please excuse if I get the cards wrong, I've never played a duel of my own I've just watched them on Yu-Gi-Oh GX so I might have the rules mixed up, Sorry._

"Their late" Yami muttered to himself. He was standing under the bridge and it was 5 minutes past midnight.

He suddenly heard foot steps behind him. "Hello, pharaoh" said the hooded figure, the same voice he had heard over the phone.

"Where is he?" Yami asked not about to beet about the bush for anyone.

"He's safe; now let's get on with this duel"

The duel disks flipped out; don't ask why they just did!

4000lp

4000lp

"First" said Yami "I put Kuriboh in attack mode and place 2 face downs"

"I place the Dark Magician in attack mode and my catapult turtle…"

"What?"

"Sounds familiar?"

"A little"

"Now my Dark Magician get on the turtle and attack him directly."

The Kuriboh became destroyed as a result of the attack. "My Kuriboh's special ability activates my life points stay intacted. I now place Dark Magician Girl in attack mode."

"Surly you know that lassie won't even scratch my Dark magician on my catapult turtle. You're out of practise!"

"Shut up! Dark magician girl attack his catapult turtle!" Catapult turtle was destroyed.

3500lp

4000lp

"I sacrifice my Dark magician to summon my blue eyes white and place a face down and end my turn."

"I play my first face: Pot of greed, which lets me take two cards from my deck." Yami drew the cards and stared desperately looked at his hand. Summon skull. Exodia's left arm, right arm, his other arm. That left his face and his leg before he could summon him. "I play Summon skull in attack mode and end my turn."

"I play my Dark magician girl-!"

"What!" shouted Yami.

"-In attack mode. And play the "Key of life" spell card to bring back my turtle catapult. Now dark magician girl get on the catapult and attack his dark magician girl. Now my Blue eyes white dragon attack his life points.

3500lp

1500lp

"I sacrifice my Summon skull to summon my Red eyes black dragon."

The stranger smiled.

"Now my Red eyes black attack his Blue eyes-"

"Nice try Pharaoh, but I activate my trap card "Warrior Barrier" this protects me and my monsters for a whole turn!"

"Yes, but if memory serves it comes at a price." Yami smirked

"Yes… I can't use any other trap cards for another turn."

"Yes" thought Yami "And I've got to turn this duel around until then." Yami moistened his lips. He looked at his hand. He had had his Blue eyes, swap hand and his Exodia cards. "I play my swap hand; we must swap one card from our hands."

The figure growled and placed Exodia's left leg and Yami had to give him his blue eyes. Now Yami had to get Exodia's face.

"Right!" shouted the figure "I've had enough, I play my cut and shuffle spell card, we must cut and shuffle our decks."

Yami began to shuffle.

"Yes shuffle well Pharaoh!"

"Now that defiantly sounds familiar" Yami thought, but the trouble was he had duelled so many of these psychos it was getting hard to remember who said what. Wait a minute! Only so many people still called him Pharaoh…

"Can you hurry up and make your move?" barked the stranger.

"I place my Beaver warrior in attack mode and play my trap card monster reborn to bring back my Red eyes black dragon. And play my Winged dragon guardian of the fortress. Now use fire attack so I can see him."

The dragon did its job to reveal… Marik.

Yami was stunned for second then found his voice "Why Marik?"

"Because you sent me to the shadow realm and drove me even more insane, well you took away what I wanted most so I'm just returning the favour."

"But getting Yugi into this!" Yami cried

"You've brought this on yourself! Now I sacrifice all my monsters and half my life points…"

1250lp

1000lp

"…to summon the winged dragon of Ra!" Ra appeared in a mixture of smoke and dust.

"Now what do I do?" Yami thought desperately "I've lost the duel, one attack will defeat me. I'm sorry Yugi" he thought tears going down his face. Yami felt something in his pocket, it was the scan photo. "I can do this" he whispered wiping his eyes. It all came down to this draw "Please" he almost said as he drew… It was Exodia's face, PERFECT! "I sacrifice my beaver warrior to summon Exodia the forbidden one, Now Exodia, attack his life points. Exodia Obliterate!"

000lp

1000lp

"Now" said Yami walking up to Marik as the smoke cleared "Where is Yugi?"

Marik growled.

"You tell me and I won't send you back to the shadow realm" Yami muttered in a business like fashion.

Marik growled again and slammed the millennium rod on the ground. Yugi fell where Yami had been standing.

Yami ran to him and turned him over expecting the worse, Yugi seemed more or less okay but he was unconscious. Yami picked him up carefully. Yugi moaned against him.

Yami turned but Marik had disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"He seems fine" Ryoh whispered "Still pregnant that's for sure"

"Maybe we'd better take him to the hospital, you know just in case." Tea said trying to be casual.

Yugi was sleeping on the sofa, the hadn't come round since Yami had brought him back.

"Tea's right, who know what that loser did to him" said Mai knowing too well what Marik can do to people.

Yami wasn't listening he was busy stroking the hair out of Yugi's face. Yugi stirred awake. "Yami!" he whispered desperately holding his arms out like a 4 year old.

"I'm here" Yami whispered holding him close. "I'm here" he whispered in Yugi's ear.

"I'm hugging Yami" Yugi thought to himself. Yugi began to cry to himself, he never thought he'd feel Yami again.

"It's okay" Yami whispered "its okay."

Yugi had run himself a bath to get rid of his cramps that he was beginning to get. He was too tiered to get undressed so he went in with his clothes still on, but he took his shoes and socks off. After half an hour when the water was getting cold Yami walked in to brush his teeth. He jumped when he saw Yugi in the bath. He chuckled to himself when he saw him, "What are you doing?" he asked sitting down next to him.

"Trying to get comfortable" Yugi whispered

"Mind if I join you?" Yami asked taking his shoes and socks

"Sure" said Yugi moving over for him.

Yami slipped under Yugi so Yugi was on his chest. Yugi relaxed and hung on to Yami's chest. Yami gently kissed Yugi's forehead.

"Yami, I've been thinking." Yugi whispered. "When I was, you know, kidnapped I was certain they would kill and the baby… The point is I don't think I can go through that again."

"Are you saying that you think we shouldn't give it up for adoption?" Yami asked slowly

"Yes"

Yami gently hugged Yugi.

Joey a few days later had brought a night mask for him to sleep more easily. One night he put it on but he got lost on the landing and stumbled into Yugi's and Yami's room honestly thought it was his room. Yami wasn't there yet and Yugi was trying to sleep.

"Hey Mai, you awake?"

"Joey?" Yugi said turning over.

"Yeah, I'm your Joey, don't worry Mai I'll do all the work."

"Yami!" Yugi called clutching the covers.

"Yeah I think he's a jerk too. Now no talk let me just breathe on your neck and move hand down your body feeling your heavily pregnant bell-, OH MY GOD IT'S YUGI! Um hi Yug, no need to tell Yami? Heh heh?"

"Tell Yami what?" Yami said going into the room.

"Nothing" said Joey giving him a sheepish smile and ran out.

Yami sighed and got into bed next to Yugi. Yami put his arms around Yugi. Yugi stiffened a little but relaxed. "Just relax your all tense" Yami whispered in his ear.

"Sorry"

"Don't say that, now what's the problem? We could always have a little dance under the covers?"

Yugi giggled but still whispered "Do I need to point out the obvious?"

Yami sighed pretending to be disappointed.

"Oh God!" Yugi cried getting up running to the bathroom to throw up. Afterward he somehow struggled back, hands on his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked worriedly.

"Stomach cramps" Yugi groaned falling on the bed.

"Do you want any aspirin?"

"Had some"

"Hot water bottle?"

Yugi nodded. Yami got up and was gone for half an hour before coming back into the room. "Sorry I took so long, the microwave was broken so I had to use the oven, you might have to wait a while for it to cool down."

Yugi was crying

"Yugi what's the matter?" Yami whispered sitting down next to him.

"Yami what if I lose it, I don't think I can look at you in the eye again."

"Yugi it's not your fault it's just nature and I'm sure your not losing it."

Yugi whipped his eyes.

"Come on lets see if we can get to sleep until day break." Yami said sarcastically.

"Yami" Yugi whispered "Could you please get me some ice cream?"

"Alright" Yami sighed getting up yet again.

"With salt"

"Yes"

"And half with sugar in it"

"Don't push it Yugi!"

"And custard!"

"Heres your disgusting mess" Yami said handing him a bowl a minute later.

"Thank you!"

Morning. Yami woke up at 6:30 to hear something rather odd

"Dada, can you say Dada?" Yugi was saying rubbing his stomach.

"Yugi I don't think-"

"I'm getting into practise!"

"It's impossible for a foetus to speak while developing, even I know that"

Yugi giggled "Dada, come on Dada"

Yami sighed he wasn't going to win this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Alright I spy with my little eye…"

"Wallpaper" Yami put in.

"Right again" Joey sighed. It was Sunday and nothing to do.

"I know what I spy" Yugi whispered looking at his bump, he was pretty big now, so big he couldn't see his feet.

"I know we can rent a DVD" Tristan suggested.

"No we can't, the DVD shop is closed" Ryou sighed grudgingly.

Joey was making newspaper hats. Well it was better than last week; he tried to make paper mash.

Yami and Ryou had rescued some of the newspaper and were reading it.

"Do you want the sports section?" Yami asked.

"Well I have house searching section. So it's either the houses which we can never afford or the sports?"

Yami put the newspaper back on his lap. Yugi leaned his head against him.

"Hey Yarm, can I have another sheet of paper?" asked Joey.

"Here have the snooker championship page" Yami said ripping it out.

"I know," Tristan said lets play doctor!"

"No!"

"A duel."

"We've played eight teen."

Yugi scratched his stomach, "ouch" he whispered.

"Leave it alone" said Yami turning the page.

"Don't we have any books?" Tristan asked.

"Only that rude one called 2The slave and his Pharaoh2 sighed Ryou.

"Yeah, I hate that Pharaoh, he's a bit of a mug and a wimp he should show some authority!" Yami said without looking up. "What?" he asked as everyone looked at him.

Yugi sighed obviously uncomfortable "I just wish these cramps would stop."

"Poor Yugi" Yami whispered kissing Yugi's forehead.

"Ew" Joey bleached frowning.

"Here's something" tea said clicking a channel.

"The paint drying channel" Ryou read "so it's come down to this! Well it's better than nothing."

"You know in years to come when the baby comes and say: 'Daddy what did you do in your last weeks of your pregnancy?' I'd say 'well I was watching the paint drying channel!"

"Shhh!" Joey shushed.

"And now the peach is being put or the wall now we must wait for that to dry" droned the voice on the television.

Yugi grabbed hold of his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked.

"Cramps" Yugi whispered.

"Hot water bottle?"

"Hot water bottle!"

"Yes sir" Yami saluted getting up, it was something to do. Yugi settled on the sofa. The world seemed spinning to him the colours of the paint seemed mixing. His eyes where hurting behind the sockets and we thought he might be…

Yugi threw up.

"YUCK!" Joey shrieked.

Yugi groaned if anything the cramps had gotten worse. He began twisting in discomfort trying to get comfortable.

"Yami!" Ryou called desperately.

Yami came back in and rushed protectively to Yugi.

"Yugi what's wrong?" he whispered.

"It hurts" Yugi whined helplessly. Yami picked him up. Yugi berried himself into Yami desperately trying to get comfortable.

Yami placed Yugi in their bed and put the covers around him.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked softly.

"Can I have that hot water bottle?"

"Sure."

Yami came back after a while.

"Maybe you should have a bath" he whispered to Yugi.

"I don't feel like one "Yugi whispered weakly.

"Maybe you should go to hospital."

"No!" Yugi cried sitting up. "Then I will know I killed the baby for sure."

"Yugi you haven't killed it but if something's putting you in this much discomfort then-"

"Its fine, I'm fine" Yugi said sternly.

Yami looked down at Yugi, his eyes had purple bags under them, his skin has paler then ever it was almost bleached, and his hair seemed to be drooping."

The baby was obviously taking way too much energy for Yugi to live peacefully on and it was growing to fast for Yugi's body to cope.

Yugi couldn't help glaring at the bump, it was killing Yugi and it didn't even care all it: cared about was growing and hurting him more.

At that moment he hated it more then anything or anyone and it was part of him. He could live with that but the fact was the baby (it) was also part of Yugi mad him shake.

That might while Yugi was sleeping Yami put his head against Yugi's bump and whispered into it:

"I hate you."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

"_Why does it hate me? I don't understand. It sounded nice before but now…I don't understand."_

Yami was staring at the wall. He usually did that when he needed to figure things out. He had lost most of his memories of his family and he should be more than happy that he was starting a new one. And he had been excited but then….

"How can anything so wonderful be doing something so awful" he whispered to himself.

Simple. It was its father's child. What was worse was he could hear it. 20-20 hearing came with advantages and disadvantages.

Yugi gently woke up. He smiled.

"Yami" he whispered excitedly shaking him "Yami".

"What?" Yami said turning over.

"It's kicking. This is a sigh it is alive" he whispered happily.

"Yes it's wonderful" Yami said sourly turning over.

"Yami? Yami what's wrong" Yugi asked confused.

"Nothing."

"Aren't you happy?"

"Why? It's alive and kicking."

"But, its proof I haven't betrayed you."

Yami just rolled his eyes knowing Yugi couldn't see.

"Listen" whispered Yugi know his voice cracking a little. He got Yami's hand and pressed it against him.

Yami's hand just lay there; it didn't move around to see where the reception was better. He didn't put his head against him like Yugi half expected, it didn't even jerk back which would be better it just stayed in place.

"Yami?" Yugi asked tears going down his face.

Yami turned away.

"Yami!" Yugi cried desperately grabbing hold of him "what have I done wrong?"

"You, nothing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yugi asked through the tears.

"I hate that thing and what it's doing to you" Yami spat.

"What do you mean?"

"It's killing you."

"It's a baby."

"I hate it."

"How can you say that?"

"I did last night!" Yami snapped.

"What/"

Yami realised what he had just said, "last night I whispered to it I hated to it" Yami confessed slowly.

Yugi's eyes widened.

He turned away. "How could you have said that?" he asked.

"Yugi…"

"Yami! Shut up! Just keep away from me."

"Yugi I was angry and scared." Yami suddenly realised what a horrible thing he had said to his only child.

"Please Yami."

Yugi grabbed the covers and wrapped them around himself.

Yami bowed his head.

Yugi began to avoid Yami purposely.

Yami was trying to make up to him, but Yugi didn't want anything to do with him.

"Yugi" Yami would always say "are you made at me?"

"I'm not mad" Yugi would answer "I'm furious."

Until after two weeks.

"Yugi it happened two weeks ago and I'm so sorry for what I've said and I really didn't mean I was just angry. Can you please forgive me?"

"Yami" Yugi said sitting up "I can never forget that the first words the baby heard was 'I hate you' and no one can ever forgive that."

Yami looked away "Yugi I do love the baby…and I can prove it."

Yami went over to their chest of draws, and went to the back. He dug in the clothes until he came to a present.

He took it out and gave it to Yugi. Yugi blinked at it.

"It's for the baby." Yami muttered "I made it for the baby when I found out you where pregnant, I wanted to give it to the baby personally…but now….Well now, I think I need to prove to both you and the baby that I love it."

Yugi picked up the gift Yami laid on his lap. Yugi opened it and there was a blue bear made of blue cloth stitched together with blue wall. On the bears tummy was written "Your Daddy Loves You", and a red heart was stuck on the bear's chest.

"Yugi, does this prove to you that I'm really sorry."

"Yami…If you apologise to the baby then…I'll forgive you." Yugi whispered feeling a huge weight off of his chest.

Yami sighed Yugi always chose the embarrassing way.

He put his face against Yugi's stomach "sorry" he whispered.

"Yami" Yugi said pushing him off but he was trying not to smile, unsuccessfully.

"Are you made at me?" Yami asked.

"Yes" Yugi said through laughter.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that your head was never been there before."

Yami began to tickle him.

"No Yami" Yugi cried happily.

"Am I forgiven?" Yami asked.

"Yes!" Yugi cried helplessly.

"Thank you. Now that wasn't so hard." He said nuzzling Yugi's nose with his.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Yami wasn't always sure how Shadi would react to this but so far so good no sign.

Until two weeks later.

"I don't like this new situation" Shadi said.

It was no secret that Shadi did not like Yugi.

"I trust him and that should be enough."

Yugi snuck away he hated hearing them fight.

He went into his and Yami's room.

He lay on the bed he knew it wouldn't be long before he gave birth.

He began to sleep, Yami would come soon.

"Remember when you where in love" Yami protested using the ace.

"Me and Hannah, where different."

"She never became pregnant by me and she wasn't the same gender as me" Yugi heard from behind the door.

Something was tapping on his window it was the branch from outside.

A claw scratched on the window.

Yugi stirred.

The window creeped open.

Yugi opened his eyes but only for a second.

A cold hand came on him.

Yugi sprang awake. Bakura was smirking at him horribly.

Yugi opened his mouth to call for Yami. Ryou put a hand on his mouth, quickly so he wouldn't be heard.

"You and Hannah spent many happy years together, you should know better then anyone what it's like to be in love."

"That was different besides I knew it would never last. Have you thought through we don't age, so soon you're child will look like your child will look like your older brother, then your father, then your grand father."

"If it's a boy."

Shadi took a deep breath and rolled his blue pupil less eyes in frustration.

"Just look into my eyes" Bakura smirked.

His eyes were burning coloured in brown, purple, red joined sickeningly together.

"Just stare."

"There burning me" Yugi whispered.

"Just look."

The white came out in Yugi's eye pupils.

"You're a hypocrite" Yami protested.

"Excuse me."

"You told me once to keep my head down, maybe start a relationship, whatever it takes to keep my head low."

"I didn't mean this."

"I'm a human being it's part of me to love someone and a wanting to be with them."

"You don't understand, I'm saying this because people will begin to see we are not normal, that if we break or even shatter our bones it will hurt and we will take a while to recover but we will survive."

"I know and you know what else worries me will it be more human or more like us" Yami whispered slowly.

Yugi was staring at wall his eyes made of glass.

Bakura put his hands on him "break" he whispered break".

Yami heard something.

"-and you should think about how the-"

"Shhh!"

"What?"

"I heard something."

"What?"

"Something like a scream. There it was again. I'm going to check on Yugi."

"Be quick."

Yami sighed he hadn't even sat Yugi down and explained half of this, pressure, if this was what it was like being a parent he was glad it took him a while to become…

Yami pushed the door open.

The first thing he noticed that was wrong was the window had been clawed open.

Second Bakura was there.

Third Yugi looked as though he had his mind wiped or he has drunk. (A/N It was the first by the way).

Fourth Bakura was n him.

"Pharaoh, long time no sees, seems like only yesterday your father was killing my parents and brother, also burning my home, so I thought why don't I destroy you like you destroyed me."

Yami growled.

"Come here" he whispered through gritted teeth "where I can see you."

"Alright" Bakura smirked holding his hands up. "I admire you Yami. I mean I'm never going to knock up someone but you did. Maybe it's good looks."

They where nose to nose, Bakura with his white hair and black coat to Yami with the black, yellow and red hair with his blue jacket.

For a long second they stared at each other.

"I saw Marik's wasted attempt of separating you two."

"What?"

"Think about it, we all know you have power, more power you could ever imagine but that child will have at least double the amount you have, and it's for who gets there first for the taking, the only thing first for the taking, the only thing that's in the way is skin and fluids of a feeble little boy."

Yami growled.

"As we proven many time s we are equal I'm not just another loony whose come your way, I share part of your past. I'm just the little buzz in your ear that never stp and will constantly come back."

"Yeah, but I can swat you pretty far."

They both crouched waiting for the other to make the first move.

Yami decided he didn't want a fight on his hands.

He stood up.

Bakura jumped at him.

Yami wrestled him off.

Bakura leapt at him again.

Yami threw him off hissing.

Bakura hissed back.

"I told you once this was useless."

"And I assure you I would kill you myself."

They ran at each other again. It was a clean fight with just teeth and claws.

Bakura kicked Yami in the stomach, cutting his air off.

Yami threw Bakura to the wall and began to breathe easily to get his air back.

Bakura leapt at Yami. Yami rolled away.

"Enough!" someone shouted in the door way.

A blinding yellow light separated them. It was Shadi.

"Shadi" Bakura said plainly regarding him "what do you want?"

"I'm here to protect the pharaoh."

"You don't have to" said Yami struggling up still getting his air back.

Shadi raised both eye brows.

"You go to Yugi I'll see about him."

Yami ran to Yugi.

Yugi seemed pretty spaced out. Yami gently shook him.

Yugi blinked and his eyes seemed to go back to normal.

He smiled weakly.

"Yugi are you alright?"

Yugi nodded weakly.

"Your not…"

"Not yet" Yugi whispered sitting up.

Yami held Yugi close. That had been a close one.

Bakura growled, he had to get back there.

Bakura ran to them both, Yami pushed Yugi behind him to protect Yugi.

Bakura was suddenly tripped by Shadi and pulled Bakura into his millennium key. There was a suddenly flash, leaving just the key and Shadi.

Shadi walked away towards the door. He stopped and turned to Yami and Yugi.

"I have to depose of him out of the shadow world. Oh and Yami…This is not yet over."

Yami nodded and Shadi was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Yugi woke up early which was strange for him; he usually woke up at 8:30 at least now. He sighed; it was safe to say he was huge. He patted his oversized stomach.

"Please hurry up" he whispered.

"You know that doesn't help" Yami said turning over.

"Makes me feel better though" Yugi whispered "I'm getting some water."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No I'm fine" Yugi whispered pushing himself up.

"You sure?" Yami asked helping him up "I should begin to help you, this late in your pregnancy."

"It's just water Yami."

"Fine, alright but I'm not dropping this."

Yugi sighed and waddled to the bath room.

He got a glass and began fill it. He took a swig supporting his back with his other hand.

He took a deep breath when he had finished. He honestly couldn't wait to be thin again.

He felt a sudden crack inside of him.

"What was that-"Yugi began.

Yami was staring at the ceiling was he even ready to be a dad. Yugi was taking his time.

"Yami!" called Yugi supporting himself with the sink.

"Yes?" he called.

"It's started"

"What!" Yami cried sitting bolt up right. "Are you sure."

"Yes! Now shut up and get here!"

"Right, um what do we do?"

"me, nothing, you, call for an ambluence."

Yami stood there staring at Yugi.

"Go, you idiot!" Yugi screamed.

"We're just waiting for the doctor then we'll get stared" said the nurse cheerily.

"Can't you give me something? The baby's coming now!" Yugi screamed.

"I expect they're all like this" Yami said trying to be social with the nurse.

"No" the nurse said cheerfully.

The doctor came in "Good evening".

"Joey?" cried Yugi and Yami at the same time.

"Guys? What are you two doing here?"

"Renting a bus! What does it look like we're doing here?" Yami said angrily.

"No need to be rude."

"Doctor, the contractions have started may I suggest a pain killer injection."

"Yes, can I have mine with sugar?" Joey asked casually.

"It's not for you!" Yugi screamed.

"I know!"

"I'll get it, you monitor the baby's heart beat" the nurse said running out.

"Right" said Joey a little unsure.

"Joey are you even a doctor?" Yami asked curiously.

"Yes!"

"Than take the heart beat."

"Um, okay" Joey got his stethoscope and listened. "How big is this thing?" he asked.

"That's mine!" Yugi screamed again.

"Do you even know where the baby is?" Yami asked.

"Yes!"

"Where?"

"Um…"

Yami sighed, slapped himself, got the stethoscope himself and pressed it against Yugi's stomach.

"Try there!" he shouted.

"I knew that!" Joey said sulking.

He began listening "Good news, you are not pregnant you just have a very suspicious lump that is an alien if you go now we'll be save! Goodbye!"

"What!"

"Joey!"

"Yes" Joey said slowly.

Yami grabbed him by the collar and pulled him forward "Joey, I'm hoping this is a bad dream, for your sake this is a bad dream. But bad dream or not some how you're the doctor and believe it or not, you're our only hope, so help me, you are going to deliver this baby and if you don't I will hunt you down and kill you."

Joey gulped.

"Right" he whispered. "Okay guys I've read a couple of picture books and watched thousands of soap operas so I think I know what's going to happen."

"I'm doomed!" Yugi whispered.

He screamed again "Get the nurse back! Or a real doctor!"

"I am the doctor1" Joey protested.

"Of course Dr Killmore" Yami read on Joey's badge.

"Um…"said Joey going red "I can explain…"

"GET OUT!"

"Yeah, what she said!"

"GET OUT!" Joey scampered out.

"Right" Yami muttered "We're on our own!"

"Who we?" Yugi gasped "I'm the one who's in pain here."

"Just keep breathing. I'm going to find someone."

"You're not going anywhere!" Yugi cried grabbing Yami's hand.

"Ow!" Yami cried because Yugi was grabbing his hand like a nut cracker.

"Does that hurt?"

"YES!"

"Now you know how it bloody well like!"

"Sorry…"

"Never come near me again Yami" he screeched loudly.

"Enough taking, more pushing."

"Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!"

"I am so sorry" said the nurse coming back in "I've just found the real doctor."

"Some idiot got me drunk last night and we swapped jackets" said the doctor still in shock.

"Just help me!" Yugi screamed.

"Right now start pushing."

"Can't you give me something for the pain?" Yugi asked.

"Too late!"

"What!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Yami cried as Yugi began to crush his fingers.

"Push!"

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Owwwwwww!"

"Coffee" Joey said coming back in with coffee cup.

Everyone, except Yugi, stared at him.

"Wrong room" he said embarrassed going back out.

2 hours of intense pain later.

"Oh God, Yami I hate you" Yugi screamed.

"I love you too Yugi" Yami said his fingers throbbing in Yugi's iron grip.

"Okay, here it comes" called the doctor from the other end.

"Yami this is your entire fault!"

"Takes two to tango Yugi!" Yami muttered.

"Okay here it is" said the doctor picking something up.

"Oh Yugi you did it!" whispered Yami.

"What is it?" Yugi whispered.

"It's a baby" Yami whispered in awe.

"It is a girl" said the doctor.

Yugi started at his daughter.

She was dark pink and he could just about see black and yellow curls.

"Wow" he whispered taking her in his arms.

"She's beautiful" Yami whispered stroking her cheeks.

"How can anything this perfect come from me?" Yugi whispered.

The baby stared up at them with her big Yami like eyes. She stretched a little.

"She's beautiful" Yami whispered.

"What about a name?" Yugi asked.

"I honestly was certain it would be a boy" Yami confessed.

"How about a name one of the Egyptian God?" Yugi asked.

"No! That sounds like we're being a suck up, what about your mother?"

"I don't know mine, yours?"

"I don't mine either…"

"Jasmine."

"I like that."

"Okay Jasmine then" Yami said stroking Jasmine's cheek.

Yugi began to study Jasmine she looked more like him then anything else, except she had Yami's eyes and his shade of Curls.

"I think she looks like you" Yami whispered as Jasmine clung on to his finger with her little fist.

"Yes, but she has your eyes" Yugi said.

"I think she's also got my ears" Yami said.

"Yeah, poor kittle thing!" Yugi teased.

"Hey!"

"_Wrong!_" thought Jasmine "_I've ALWAYS had dada's ears!_"

THE END

(P.S If you all wondering what Dartz did was he sent poisonous pen letters to them, and he couldn't even do that right because he sent it to the wrong house).


End file.
